parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson 2: Max Maple's Adventure (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's twenty seventh movie spoof of Penny Fitzgerald 2: Max Maple's Adventure. Cast * Max Maple as Scamp * Bonnie (from Pokemon) as Angel * Penny Fitzgerald as Lady * Gumball Watterson as Tramp * Dog (from CatDog) as Jock * Cat (from CatDog) as Trusty * David Kawena as Jim Dear * Nani Pelekai as Darling * Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Jr. * Anais Watterson as Lily * Daisy the Diesel Railcar as Aunt Sarah * Arry and Bert as Si and Am * Spike the Bulldog as Tony * Tom the Cat as Joe * George the Steamroller as Buster (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Voice Cast (English) *Max Maple - Radar Overseer Hank *Bonnie - Radar Overseer Beulah *Penny Fitzgerald - Microsoft Mary *Gumball Watterson - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Dog - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Cat - Microsoft Mike *David Kawena - Microsoft Sam *Nani Pelekai - Radar Overseer Abby *Baby - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Anais Watterson - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Daisy the Diesel Railcar - Microsoft Mary (-10) *Arry and Bert - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner and Radar Overseer Sidney *Spike - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Tom - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) *George - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voice Cast (Spanish) *Max Maple - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Bonnie - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Penny Fitzgerald - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Gumball Watterson - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Dog - Roberto Loquendo V1 (+10) *Cat - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *David Kawena - Juan Loquendo V1 *Nani Pelekai - Paola Loquendo V1 *Baby - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Anais Watterson - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Daisy the Diesel Railcar - Francisca Loquendo V1 (-10) *Arry and Bert - Roberto Loquendo V1 and Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Spike - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Tom - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *George - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 Scenes *Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson 2: Max Maple's Adventure (James Graham's Style) Part 1. *Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson 2: Max Maple's Adventure (James Graham's Style) Part 2. *Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson 2: Max Maple's Adventure (James Graham's Style) Part 3. *Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson 2: Max Maple's Adventure (James Graham's Style) Part 4. *Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson 2: Max Maple's Adventure (James Graham's Style) Part 5. *Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson 2: Max Maple's Adventure (James Graham's Style) Part 6. *Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson 2: Max Maple's Adventure (James Graham's Style) Part 7. *Penny Fitzgerald and the Gumball Watterson 2: Max Maple's Adventure (James Graham's Style) Part 8. Trivia *Daisy will be running light throughout the entire movie throughout the entire movie. *Arry and Bert will be running light throughout the entire movie throughout the entire movie. *George will be pulling a tool wagon throughout the entire movie throughout the entire movie. Category:James Graham Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure Movie Spoof Category:Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure Movie Spoofs